Becoming Friends
by Pricat
Summary: Brogan and Cookie meet and become friends but will face many challenges including kindergarten but with friendship, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wanted to write another story where Shrek and the gang are kids as it's so adorable but it also involves little Brogan and Cookie becoming friends as well but attend kindergarten and make other new friends.**

**Rooz helped make the idea better as she had been helping out in a kindergarten for a while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a clear night as a young ogre male was wandering through the forests of Far, Far Away as he was muscle bound for a seven year old but wore a shirt with alligator shorts as he'd snuck out of his house as he was five years old and his parents had moved here as humans had been bothering them.

His name was Brogan and was very quiet yet brave and very modest and didn't have a lot of friends and his mother had told him he would here as a few humans understood them.

He wasn't sure but he then saw somebody sitting under an oak tree but was sitting inside it as he was curious about it and entered as the young ogre female was stunned seeing him there but was quiet.

He looked at her as she was wearing a small apron and had silver hair but he had a feeling her parents sent her away but relieved his parents weren't going to do that when he turned seven in two year's time.

"Why're you shy?

I won't hurt you.

I'm Brogan." he said.

The young female ogre looked up at him with awe as there hadn't been a lot of ogre kids in Far, Far Away for a while and was curious.

"I-I'm C-Cookie.

My Mommy and I moved here a month ago.

I have to start kindergarten in a few days." she said.

"So do I.

I just moved here a few days ago." he told her.

Cookie liked this kid as he seemed brave and she could use a friend as there weren't a lot of kids like her and some of the human kids weren't nice to her but decided to go play as she liked playing in the forest.

* * *

Brogan then snuck back into his room later through the window as he was tired from playing and travelling but changed into pyjamas as he climbed into bed and was looking forward to playing with Cookie tomorrow and at kindergarten.

His eyes closed as the warm blankets wrapped around him as his head hit the pillow.

He was going to like living here...


	2. Making More Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for reviewing as I know you love it ao far and Brogan and Cookie meet some ogre kids who live in a huge tree fort but are the resistance as kids but they're very tough for kids.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A few days went by as it was the day before he was going to kindergarten and Brogan was playing in the forest with Cookie as his parents were happy he'd found a friend but they had been playing in mud and were climbing trees as he was good at it as his father had shown him how.

But he noticed Cookie was quiet as they were lying on the grass after climbing down from the tree and had a feeling it was about kindergarten as they would be in school with human kids and that fact was making her nervous as she got very anxious about new places and people until she got to know them and felt safe.

"If any human kids bug me, I'm gonna bite them." he said.

Cookie was stunned at his words as she knew that was a bad idea as she wanted to make friends and not scare them away like that.

But they heard growling as Cookie was nervous knowing it was some ogre boys who thought this forest was theirs.

Brogan then felt rocks hit him and Cookie but he was mad seeing her cry.

"Show yourself cowards!

You hurt my friend!" Brogan demanded.

A bunch of warrior like ogre kids came out of hiding but Cookie was hiding behind Brogan's back as she was nervous.

"Who're you guys?

Where're your parents?" he demanded.

"We don't have any.

They got taken by hunters." one of them said.

But the leader of the group liked Brogan as they could be friends along with Brogan's timid friend but were curious but they saw an ogre female with a sword making Cookie more nervous.

"Put the sword away Gretchen.

These kids mean no harm." Balzac told her.

Gretchen did as she was told but Brogan was curious.

"Come with us." she heard him say.

They then followed them as they were going deeper into the forest but came to a huge tree fort making Brogan's eyes widen in awe as he was climbing up the tree after them but Cookie was using the life they'd made.

Balzac smiled seeing the look of awe in their eyes.

"I'm Balzac.

The other guys are my friends.

We're actually very nice.

We have to be tough so the hunters don't get us.

Our parents were taken by them.

They almost got us too if we hadn't ran away.

After that, we made this fort as our home." he told them.

Cookie shivered as her father had been taken by hunters a while ago which was why she and her mother had moved here so they could be safe from hunters but Brogan and her were having fun.

* * *

Brogan and Cookie were having a snack at her house before he went home as Cookie's Mom had made mealy worm cookie smile as they were the same as her name but her mother was in awe hearing her daughter mention the new friends she and Brogan had met today knowing that hunters had taken away many parents from young ogres but knew they would band together to survive.

She'd hoped they would be okay as they were the samr age as her daughter.

"Is your Mom okay?" Brogan whispered to Cookie.

"Mommy's sad because it reminds her of when my Daddy was taken by hunters." she answered.

He understood but felt bad for her knowing it must be sad and glad that hadn't happened to his parents as he was leaving but Cookie had hugged him but would see him tomorrow at school.

He hoped she was okay.


End file.
